Force Gone Under
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: Sequel to Badge of Love. Don't read unless you read the first one. Summary inside. Please review and read, my people!
1. Lining the Walls

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**The chapter is here! The story is here! Please review and tell me if I should continue.**

* * *

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Piper asked. Leo gulped.

"I just came to get the divorce papers and see Lucas," Leo answered coldly. _What was wrong with him? He was never like this before?_

"Well, I just have to sign one last time. I'll go get Luke," Piper told him and left the door open for him to come in. He walked inside.

_Nice apartment_, he thought. Piper came in with Lucas and Leo smiled.

"Mama?" Luke whispered.

"That's your daddy," Piper answered him. Luke curled up in Piper's arms tighter. _Luke had never seen Leo before. To him, Leo was a stranger. Not family._

"Hi," Leo said. Piper set him down and went to go sign the divorce papers. When she had reached the kitchen, she could hear giggling from Luke. She sat down, staring at the last empty line. _Should I really do this?_ her heart asked. _Yes,_ her mind told her. Piper picked up the pen and slowly, very slowly signed her name at the bottom. It was done. The divorce was final. They were truly over. Something in her heart twisted, then untwisted, almost like nothing had ever happened.

Piper walked into the living room.

"Here you go, hope you had a nice time, say bye baby," Piper said as she gave Leo the papers, took Luke out of his hands, and waved goodbye. Leo didn't seem to care. He walked away. Leo had noticed that Piper was anxious to get him away from their son. He had not noticed the boxes lining the walls.

* * *

**I know, but it's just a start. Should I continue? Please review and tell me.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	2. Meeting, Leaving, and Friends!

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**The next chapter is here!!! Please review. This chapter is more about Leo.**

* * *

Leo was walking through the grocery store, finally single, and finally over his ex. Right now, he was looking for Mac and Cheese. He had just turned around an isle when he bumped into someone. It was a pretty dark haired woman, not quite black, with the most stunning blue eyes. Leo was mesmerized. It was like the first time he had met Piper.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking," the woman said. Her eyes were on the floor, picking up the spilled stuff. Leo bent down to help her. It wasn't much.

"No, it was my fault," Leo said, not taking his eyes off of her. She looked up and was stunned by his charming good looks as well.

"My name's Carla. Carla Sanchez," she said. Leo was taking it all in, one word at a time. Leo could also tell that she was Latina.

"Leo. Leo Wyatt," he said, shaking her hand. He felt something thin in his hand.

"I have to get going. I have a little girl at home, and she demands so much attention. I hope to see you around," Carla babbled, and she walked away, swaying her hips as she moved, knowing his eyes were following. Daughter. She was seeing someone.

"Yeah. Right back at you," Leo muttered. He looked down at the thing in his hand. It was a piece of paper. He unfolded it and looked down to see writing, in small, neat handwriting.

It said, "Call me. My number's 855-3456 **(A.N: This is a total fake number. DON'T TRY CALLING IT!!)**

* * *

Of course, that was a year ago. Carla and Leo were now going steady. Carla's daughter's name was Renee, she was kind of spoiled, dark skinned and dark haired like her mother, but with a distinct color of eye. Violet. From her father's side. She had grown to think that Leo was her second dad. Leo finished packing all of his carry-ons when he looked into the closet and found something he didn't find familiar. He walked over and found a female shirt. At first he thought it was Carla's but then found it was a teeny bit smaller. It was Piper's. Leo thought back to the times he had with her. Piper had mysteriously disappeared a day after he had went to see Luke. Never seen her since.

"Leo, are you ready to go?" Carla asked, walking into the room. "Who's is that?" She paced over to him and took hold of the shirt.

"My ex's shirt. I guess I accidently packed it with the rest of my stuff," he lied. He had purposely put that in his bag when he had moved out of the magenta Victorian house. He wanted a piece of her with him. Now he didn't need it. The last he heard Prue, Andy, Kassi, and their new baby, Jordin, were living there. The last time he heard of Phoebe, she had broken up with Jason, and had moved onto a new guy named Cole.

"Are you sure that Nina is going to be able to handle patrol dutie with that new girl, Tia?" Carla asked. Leo nodded.

"Nina's a big girl, she can handle herself and Tia," he said.

"Well then, let's get going! RENEE!!" Carla called. The four year old ran into the bedroom and hopped onto the bed.

"Can we go now? I can't wait to see Daddy!!" Renee said, speaking of her father who she'd be spending the next three months with.

"Well then, let's go," Leo said, and he picked her up and brought her out to the car.

* * *

When him and Carla landed on the island continent, they were drowsy and excited, because neither of them had ever been to Australia. They got into the rental car after getting the rest of their bags and drove off to the hotel. They reached there and were amazed. It was a five room hotel, complete with a kitchen, dining room, living room, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. It was perfect. 

"I'm going to go grocery shopping. Be back later," she yawned and walked out. Leo had the whole place to himself. Yes. Peace at last. He laid down on one of the beds and went to sleep.

* * *

Piper was walking down the cake mix isle when she bumped into a lady, about her age, black haired, blue eyed, and just a teeny bit bigger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just looking at all the cakes! I'm so sorry," Piper said. A year ago she had long brown hair and wore down to Earth things. But things had changed and she decided to get a make over. She now had a Rihanna hair-do **(A.N Like Rihanna has now. I have no clue how to explain it!)**, her hair was a little bit darker than it was, but still pretty much the same, wore lots of pinks and yellows and bright colors, instead of browns and blacks. And she had decided to wear different colored eye contacts and they were now stunning turquoise like her son's. She had changed her name to Tyra. She didn't know why...she just decided to name herself after her role model. Or celebrity role model.

"Hi, my name's Carla," the woman said. Piper nodded.

"Tyra. Nice to meet you," she said. Carla nodded.

"So, um, I'm here on vacation with my boyfriend, how long have you been here, because you don't have an Australian accent like all the natives do," she said.

"A year. Do you want me to show you around?" Piper asked. Carla smiled.

"I'd love that. Thank you," she told her. They got the rest of their stuff and got into line together to check out. They were chatting and Piper was telling Carla how much she loved Australia and how much fun it is. Carla was just listening. After an hour or two of Piper showing Carla around the city, Carla said she had to go.

"Here's my cell. Maybe we could have lunch tomorrow!" Carla said, giving her a piece of paper. Piper took it.

"Bye Carla," Piper called. She had finally made a friend. After a year of lonliness, she had made a friend. And it was really hard living there without her sisters there to back her up. She hadn't spoken to them since she moved because of the long distance calls. She was hoping soon enough one of them would come visit her, or she could raise enough money for tickets to America.

"Later Tyra!" Carla called back. And then she was gone.

* * *

"Leo, I'm back!" Carla yelled through the hotel when she walked in. Leo came out of the bathroom with a towel on, dripping wet.

"Hey, have fun, you've been gone for God know's how long," Leo grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I was shopping when I bumped into some woman and we were talking, and she said she'd show me around. So we decided to do lunch tomorrow. Wanna come?" Carla asked.

"No thanks. I'm gonna take a look around the city if you don't mind. Tomorrow that is," Leo said. Carla nodded.

"Ok. But I think I'm gonna go take a shower right now. You dry up. You're dripping on the nice clean floor," Carla said. She walked away, as Leo looked down at the water accumulating on the linoleum and walked into the bedroom to get changed.

* * *

**Well there's the chapter. Next chapter I'll probably cloud them doing lunch. Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**_Eramay Delichia-Green Dragon - _Thanks for the review!! I will deffinetely keep going, for the sake of my life. Um, I'm glad you like the story! And I know you dreamin' of the drippin' wet Brian Krause! (Don't worry, I am too!)**

**_piperleoforever21 _- Um, sorry, but I have total plans, and don't think I am a cold hearted beast that wouldn't get them back together at some point! Doesn't mean they'll stay together sadly, but, I'll do my best. And I know you dreamin' 'bout Brian Krause too, so yippy do dah, keep dreaming, 'cause there will be more sexiness to the Leo factor!**

**_rockhead41 _- Thanks for the review!! Glad you like it!**

**Y'all know I _L-O-V-E_ Brian, so I will deffinitely try to get some wonderful thoughts into y'all's heads, so, have faith.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry to all my reviewers, but I'm putting my stories on hold for a little while. Don't know how long... I'm terribley depressed right now.**

**My sad pathetic story is my two year old cousin, Peter, just died in a car accident. He was the only one killed. Him and I were really close, and I'm having a hard time dealing it. The pain is so hard and everything I do makes me think of him. And I've been trying to keep my mind off things. It hasn't really been working. Does anyone know if the pain goes away over time? These days I've been watching Charmed Again and Hell Hath No Fury. Paige and the funeral for Prue have been helping a bit.**

**So for now I'm changing my Username to _HurtsToBreathMidnight _and when I decide to give Fanfiction a go again, I'll change it back to _COPhoebeP3._ Thank you for understanding!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	4. Second Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey, it's me. My mom forced me to keep going, even though I'm still not feeling that great. Thank you to all who reviewed and gave me condolences. So, I'll be updating in the next week or two. It may take me longer than usual, under the circumstances, but they will get out there. Thank you again!!**

**I love you all. You guys are seriously helped me out these last few days with the comments I got. I don't know how I would have survived, what with my mom working double time, my dad at work in another state, and my sister finally in highschool getting packed with homework, I felt so alone. Really and truly alone. This is the first day of school since Peter's...yeah, so I'm gonna be swamped with homework. Thanks for the third time. Seriously.**

**So, watch for my next update!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	5. Tyra meets Leo

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

* * *

Piper sat, waiting for Carla to come. She had been sending the waiter away for fifteen minutes now. She was getting ready to leave when the woman ran up. 

"I am so sorry!! My boyfriend hogged the shower this morning, then I couldn't find my shoes, and my hairbrush. I thought I had forgot them in California, so I went-"

"It's OK! You don't have to explain it to me," Piper said, sitting back down. Carla followed her lead and took her seat. the waiter came, they ordered and ate. They talked for about thirty minutes.

"Oh, look at the time, I have to get back to my kid. Maybe you and your boyfriend could come to dinner since I cut our talk short," Piper said. Carla smiled.

"I'll bring it up with him. Have a nice day, Tyra!" Carla called to Piper as she walked off. Piper, for a second, didn't recognize the name. When she did she turned and waved. She got into her car and drove off to her house to get ready for dinner. Luke met her at the door.

"Mama! Come play with me?" the two year old asked. Piper smiled. She had gotten so lucky. Luke was the best thing she had ever had, and ever will have.

"Sorry, sweetie, maybe later. I have to get ready for dinner. We're having guests," Piper said sweetly. "And remember, if anyone says something to me, I'm Tyra." Luke nodded and waddled off. She walked into the kitchen, which was bathed in golden light, mixing well with the powder blue walls. Piper looked in the freezer to see what she had. They had pork and beef roasts, steak, pork chops, and a turkey. _When did I get all this meat? _Piper thought. She took out some steak, remembering a time when she had loved to eat it. (**A.N: Guess why! Tell me in your review.) **Now it just sat in the back of her freezer getting freezer burn. She marinated the steak when her cell rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked. Piper waited for an answer.

"Hey Tyra! It's Carla. My boyfriend said we'll come. Is it alright if it's around fivish?" Carla asked. Piper looked at the time. It was four o'clock already!

"Yeah! It's fine! Dinner might not be ready on time though," she said.

"That's fine. See you in an hour!" Carla said and hung up. She got some corn out of the freezer and some minute rice from the pantry. She put the rice on the counter and let the corn thaw out a bit. Piper went upstairs to get Luke and her change. She changed into a black dress with spaghetti straps and she changed Luke into his favorite shirt, a midnight blue button up and some khakis. When she had done her make up and hair, the doorbell rang. Piper picked Luke up and ran down the stairs, well, speed walked, and walked to the apartment door. She opened it. There stood Carla and her boyfriend. Leo.

"Hi! Come in, come in!" she said, pretending she didn't know him. They stepped through the doorway. Leo looked down at Luke. _Shit_, Piper thought to herself. Leo smiled, obviously not knowing that it was his son. _Either that or he's pretending like me._

"I'm Tyra, and you?" she said.

"Leo, and who's this?" he introduced. I let him hold Luke.

"This is Luke," she said, watching Luke giggle, making her smile. A timer went off.

"Oh, that's dinner! Shoot I forgot to put on the rice and corn!" Piper exclaimed, running into the kitchen. She quickly cooked the rice and corn, while putting the steak onto plates and grabbing silverware. When all this was finished, she brought out Leo and Carla's dinner. She went back and brought out her own and Luke's. After dinner, she went and grabbed a chocolate pie she had made yesterday when she was bored. Australia sure was boring when you only had two friends. All three, not Luke, ate some pie

"Tyra, where's your bathroom?" Carla asked. Piper gave her directions and Carla left.

"Piper God dammit, I know it's you!" Leo said, once Carla was gone.

"Piper, what do you mean Piper? My name's Tyra," Piper lied. Leo glared at her. She gulped.

"Well, I know that you're Piper, because that is my son," Leo explained. She was caught.

"Fine, it's me! Get over it, but don't tell your girlfriend! I came here to get a new life. After you. And that's what I've been doing and I plan to keep doing for the rest of my natural life," Piper defended. Leo looked amused.

"And why shouldn't? After ripping my heart out two years ago. Not that it still hurts, but it sure as hell hurt then!" Leo asked. Piper bit her lip. She remembered when this made him go crazy.

"Because then you'll have to explain to her about me. Your ex-wife and son. I'm sure she's not gonna be to crazy about that!" Piper smiled. He glared again.

"Deal," Leo said and they shook hands. After they were done, Carla came back.

"We should go," Leo said, grabbing Carla's hand, kissing full on, and left. Piper felt a twinge of pain, but it soon subsided. She put Luke to bed and got into bed herself, after getting into pajamas, and read. When she was tired, she turned off her light. The last thought on her mind tonight was not Luke. Or that guy down at the grocery store. It was Leo.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter!! Piper has seen Leo again. Yay!! The fun only increase from here. Mwahahahahaha! Thanks to those who reviewed, but I don't have time to thank each and every one of you individually, but thanks!! Please review!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	6. Dreamworld, literally

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**

* * *

**

Piper opened her eyes to the golden sunshine streaming through her window. _It's the perfect day for an afternoon at an amusement park, _Piper thought to herself as she lazily got out of bed. She walked downstairs and started some coffee. _Maybe Leo and Carla could come, _she thought some more. _Yeah. I'll see how Luke likes this idea when he wakes up._ As if on cue, Luke screamed in protest. She slowly walked upstairs, grumbling for she hadn't had some coffee yet. When she reached his room, she took him out of his bed. She'd have to get him a wheelchair soon, she knew. She also had to have something to help him get up and down the stairs. _Maybe I can get a ramp built in over the stairs_, she thought. She brought him downstairs and got him some cereal.

"Mama, wuh we do today?" Luke asked. Piper smiled. Perfect.

"I was thinking," Piper started, "that we could invite those nice people that we had over yesterday, to go to Dreamworld with us." Luke clapped his hands. Piper got her coffee and sat down for some cereal herself. When she was finished, she picked up the phone and dialled Carla's cell number.

"Hello?" someone asked. That wasn't Carla...

"Leo?" Piper said, confused. She heard somebody sigh.

"Yes?"

"Is Carla there?" she asked.

"Yes, but she's getting ready for a bath. She's sick," Leo said wearily. _Maybe..._

"Well then, I'm looking for you. I was going to bring Luke to Dreamworld today, and I was wondering if you and Carla wanted to come. But since Carla's sick, maybe we could go. You'd get to see your son again," Piper rushed. There was a moment of silence.

"Let me ask Carla if she'll be alright," Leo said. There was a gigantic pause. "She said it would fine. When do you want to go?"

"How about elevenish?" Piper asked.

"Okay. See you at the park." Piper hung up and went upstairs for a shower. When she got out, she decided to get into something...summery. I mean, it was summer. It was time to dress like it, instead of wearing spring clothes. She looked through her closet and chose a summer dress. It was white, with blue elegant lines that formed stuff you'd find on a Chinese dress. (**A.N: Kinda like the dress she wore in Oh My Goddess, except not short and straight, but mid-length and flowy.)** She slipped it on and applyed her make up. When all this was complete, she brushed her hair and left it down. She dressed Luke and brushed his hair. He brushed his teeth while she got the bag ready for leaving. You know, towels, sunscreen, money, her cellphone, bathing suits, hair brush, goggles, and what not. After all was complete, she put on her sunglasses and they hopped in the car and drove to Dreamworld. They arrived about an hour later. Leo was waiting for them there.

"Hey," she said. Leo turned and faced her. _Wow she looks nice_, he thought to himself. _God, she's so much hotter than-_

"Ready? I hope you brought your bathing suit," Piper said, snapping him back into reality. He nodded. They paid the fee and entered. They went on loads of kitty rides. They met one of Piper's neighbors, who she had sort of gotten acquainted to, and she took Luke off their hands for a while so they could do what they wanted to do. They'd meet up at four over by the merry-go-round. They went on roller coasters, and water rides. They even went on a swan ride.

"Wow that was fun," Leo said when they exited a log flume. Piper nodded, dripping wet in her red polka-dotted bathing suit. It was a white bikini, with red polka dots. It showed her toned stomach and belly button peircing. He himself was just in black swimming trunks. Piper grinned. Suddenly, they were both serious.

"Do you ever think...about the past?" Leo said, hesitantly. Piper bit her lip and nodded. "Do you ever wish you could redo something?"

"All the time," Piper whispered. Leo gulped up some air. He could feel his heart thump against his wet chest. _Here goes._

"Do you ever...want to...redo your desicion?" Leo asked. Piper nodded. He took her face in his hands and pulled her face towards his. Their lips met, in a slow, sweet kiss. Piper pulled away.

"What about Carla?" she asked. Leo looked around.

"Is Carla here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled, and this time, Piper pulled his face toward hers. They stood there kissing for what seemed like hours. Really, it had only been 3 minutes. When Leo pulled away for air, he looked at his watch. 4:03. SHIT!

"Shit! Look at the time," Leo told her. She looked at his watch and her eyes widened.

"Let's go!" Piper said, grabbing his hand. She dragged him into the direction of the merry-go-round.

* * *

**Yes, a short chapter. Mother is rushing me to finish my chapters so she can get on. Please review, and thanks to those did. Again, can't thank everyone individually, but you'll forgive me. piperloveleoalways and I have a combined account so we may work on stories together. We will be posting a story soon. Check it out!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	7. Plane's Arrival

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**

* * *

**

Leo and Piper raced to the merry-go-round. When they reached there, her neighbor, Tory, was standing there with Luke in her arms. She looked over and smiled.

"Hey, sorry we're late. A ride took a bit longer than we expected," Piper apoligized. Leo nodded.

"Oh, that's okay. We just got here," Tory said. "Are you two together?" Piper shook her head slowly. "Oh. That's unusual. It's been proven that children lead happier lives when their parents are together. And you two look like you're together, seeing as Leo has lipgloss on his cheek." Leo looked at Piper, wiping off the shiny substance. "Leo, you are Luke's father, right?" Leo nodded. "Well, I suggest you work out your differences with Tyra and help your baby lead a happy life. Are you seeing someone?" Leo nodded. "Then why were you kissing Piper?" Leo looked away. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Well, I better be going. See later Tyra, Leo. Bye baby!" Tory skipped off.

"She's a little nosy. And perky," Leo said. Piper nodded. "Well, it's 4:15 now. Maybe we should be getting back." Piper nodded again. Both felt akward after what Tory had said. They went on one more ride with Luke and had a little snack. Then they left the amusement park. They reached the parking lot.

"Uh, I guess I'll see you later," Leo muttered. He said goodbye to Luke and walked away. Piper sighed and made her way through to mass of cars to her own car. She strapped Luke into his booster seat and buckled herself in as well. On her way out of the lot, her cellphone rang. She dug her way through her beach bag with one hand. Her fingers clamped around the phone and lifted it out. She flipped it open and clicked 'answer'.

"Hello?" she asked. She heard a squeal. She knew that voice...

"Piper! Oh my God, guess where we are!" the voice said. Piper was silent. "Piper, you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here Phoebe. Where are you and what do you mean we?" Piper asked, becoming excited. She hadn't talked to her sisters in so long.

"Well, 'we' as in Prue, Andy, Kassi, Jordin, Prue's new baby, and I. And 'we' are at the airport getting ready to board a plane to Queensland!" Phoebe squealed. Piper's mouth dropped open. This was a dream come true!

"Oh Phoebe, why didn't you tell me sooner! I'm going to have to clean out the spare-"

"Don't worry Pipps. We're gonna get a hotel suite. Prue, Andy, and I have been saving up for this trip since you left and we finally got the money. Aren't you excited?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm thrilled. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm at the parking booth, so I gotta hang up. I'll call you later," Piper said.

"Okay. Love ya'!" Phoebe exclaimed. Piper smiled.

"Love you too. Bye," Piper said, hanging up. She was finally going to get to see her sisters again. Wait, new baby!? No, I should've been there!

"Luke, guess what?" she asked. Luke looked up at her.

"Wuh Mama?" he asked. Piper smiled.

"Your Aunties are coming down here, along with your cousins, and your Uncle Andy," Piper answered. Luke's eyes widened with his grin.

"Weally? I can' wait! When 'dey gon' be here?" Luke questioned. Piper grinned.

"Tomorrow." Luke's face fell. "But don't worry, they're going to stay for a long time." Luke's face brightened again. "And maybe we can convince them to stay here." Luke's face was like the Sun for the rest of the day.

* * *

Piper stood waiting for the plane to arrive. It was taking forever! There was a ding.

"Los Angeles to Brisbane has arrived," the announcer called out. Piper's face lit up. She had brought Luke along, but he had quickly fallen asleep. She pushed the stroller to the gate. "Will Piper Halliwell please come to B6 gate? Thank you." Piper was taken by surprise when she heard her name being called out. She quickly made her way to the gate. It was where the plane was supposed to land. Why did they want her? When she reached the gate she looked for a superviser. She found one.

"Hello. I'm Piper Halliwell. Someone told me to come here," Piper said, walking up to the white haired lady. The lady looked over.

"Oh, yes. We need your help getting your family off the plane," she answered.

"Why would you need help?" Piper asked, getting very nervous.

"Oh! Didn't you know? One of your family members got into a shooting accident last year. Lost their leg and is stuck in a wheelchair for life."

* * *

**Okay, I know I'm cruel. Please review or you will never find out who was shot. And it's not Andy. Please review! Thanks to those who did!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	8. Reunion and Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**

* * *

**

"What!? Who?" Piper asked. The woman looked sympathetic.

"I don't know. I'm just here to tell you they need help," she said as Piper raced to where they were helping someone in a wheelchair out of the plane. She ran up the stairs and up to the person.

It was Prue. Piper's heart froze.

"Oh my God, Prue what happened!?" she asked, tears stinging her eyes. Prue looked up.

"Piper! Your hair! It's all gone!" Prue gasped. Piper fingered it.

"Yeah. Now explain Missy," she said. Taking the handle from the flight attendant, she helped her sister down onto the platform.

"Well, I was walking home from work one day, a little after you left, because my car broke down and it was in the shop. Andy was working late. He was doing well in his job. Probably the best out on the field. Loads of criminals wanted him dead, and officers were envious. Anyway, one criminal realized that the only way to break down Andy was to get either Kassi or me. So there I was minding my own business when along came Polly, so to speak, and I was shot in my knee area and it went right through. The second I realized it happened, I was on the ground, crying for help and no one was coming. I heard someone run away. I lost a lot of blood. Had to get my leg amputated. It was really bad."

"How come no one called me!" Piper cried. Prue shrugged. "How long were you in the hospital for?"

"Oh, a month, maybe longer," Andy answered. Scaring the living Hell out of Piper.

"Okay, that was not funny," Piper said. She gave Andy a hug. A 7 year old rushed off the plane. She rocketed into Piper's arms.

"Little Kassi, is that you?" Piper asked, smiling. The girl nodded.

"Aunt Piper, I don't like planes," she said. Kassidy Trudeau sounded so grown up. Piper felt tears prickle in her eyes. _I never should have left_, Piper said to herself. A woman with a 6 month old baby walked down the flight steps surrounded by other people.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Kassi called. Phoebe walked over with the baby. She was beautiful. She was a spitting image of Andy, except she was a girl.

"Oh my gosh, is this Jordin?" Piper gasped. Phoebe smiled and nodded. She handed Piper the baby.

"Piper, your hair!" Phoebe sucked in. Piper took the baby. She played peek-a-boo with Jordin, then handed the baby over to Prue.

"Yeah, I'm here in a disguise I guess," Piper answered. Phoebe nodded.

"Nice. Ready to go?" she asked. Piper grabbed Prue's wheelchair in answer and they moved toward the the airport.

"So, here, you will call me Tyra, and we need to come up with new names for you too," Piper explained. "For while you're here." While they were walking they came up with new names. Prue was Tammy, deciding to stick with the same letter to begin with, so Phoebe chose Tia. Andy grudgingly decided on Alex and Kassi wanted to be Barbera, so she could be nicknamed Barbie. Prue named Jordin, Jayla. They got their suitcases and made their way to Piper's rented van. They piled in, Andy or "Alex" helped "Tammy" into the front seat.

"Guess who I ran into when I invited my friend to dinner one evening?" Piper started. Piper wanted to tell them straight off. Prue looked at Piper, waiting for the answer. "Well, my friend's name is Carla Sanchez-"

"You mean, the Carla Sanchez?" Phoebe asked incredulously. Piper shrugged. "That's the slut of the apartment! She sleeps with every man she sees! She's why I broke up with Jason!" Piper's breath caught in her throat as she realized what Leo was in.

* * *

**Please review. So tired. Don't have time to say anything else. I'll update as soon as I can. Goodnight to those who are reading this at 9:40 pm or later. Remember review.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	9. Uh Oh Spaghetti Ohs!

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**

* * *

**

"Piper, what have you gotten yourself into" Prue asked. Piper sighed.

"Not me, Leo. As I was saying, I became friends with Carla, and when I invited her over for dinner, she came with her boyfriend, Leo. Prue, Phoebe, Leo's dating Carla!"

"You have to call him right away. Wait-you're talking to Leo again? You're not mad anymore? When did this happen?" Phoebe babbled. Piper gasped. Suddenly, _Good Enough _by Sarah McLachlan rang out throughout the silent car. Piper dug it out.

"Piper here."

"Hey Pips. I have a question," Leo said.

"I have an answer," she told him. Leo laughed.

"My parents used to do that to me all the time. Whenever I asked a question it would be 'I have an answer'" he chuckled. Piper smiled.

"Well, I aim to please," Piper laughed. The whole car, other than the kids were listening to the conversation. "Anywho, what was your question?"

"Oh yeah. Umm, first, I think that we should just forget about the kiss. I mean, I'll be going back to San Fran soon and you're staying here, so I think that we should just let that be the past. It was the heat of the moment. We're divorced and...it should stay that way. But that wasn't my question. Will you come engagement ring shopping with me?" Piper was utterly confused.

"Okay, you lost me," she said, hiding the pain and anger in her voice. Not even her sisters noticed. Neither did Andy.

"I'm going to ask Carla to marry me."

"Leo, I don't think that's a great idea. How long have you been dating anyway?" Piper asked frantically. "Wait, taking that back. Why don't you and Carla come to dinner tonight? We can talk it over then."

"Alrighty then, see you at..."

"7:00. Seven O Clock! Later. Bye," Piper rushed and hung up the phone. They were waiting expectantly.

"He wants to ask Carla to marry him," she said miserabley. Phoebe put her hand over her mouth.

"We cannot let that happen. We need to devise a plan," Prue said. Phoebe nodded.

"I have an idea. You can seduce Leo until he's not in love with her anymore!" Phoebe cried. Piper's eyes widened. As much as she loved that plan it wouldn't work.

"Phoebe, that puts me in the middle of it. He'll fall in love with me," Piper told her. Phoebe grinned and nodded. "No! I will not take part in this plan!"

"Oh come on Piper! It's the perfect way to get you and Leo back together!" Prue said. "Do it for Luke!"

"No, absolutely not!" she exclaimed. Phoebe and Prue pouted. "I said no! Don't make me come back there! And over there..."

"Piper, we all know you still love Leo," Andy said, finally saying something. Piper's mouth dropped open.

"But-but-but. Who said that!?" Piper said. They all pointed at her. "Me!? I didn't say anything of the sort."

"Please Piper, it's Leo's only hope!" Prue pleaded. Piper shook her head.

"And it's yours," Phoebe stated. Piper took a deep breath.

"Fine."

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked it! Please review. Thanks to those who did!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	10. It All Falls Apart

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**Some really bad language. You have been warned and this is why this is rated M.**

**

* * *

**

"Ok, so here's the plan. We preoccupy Carla whilst Piper drags Leo off somewhere to seduce him. either that or convince him not to propose to Carla. Agreed?" Phoebe explained.

"Agreed," Andy, Prue, and Piper answered. Phoebe smiled.

"Are we there yet?" Kassi asked. Prue looked back at her.

"No, we're not. Stop asking," Prue said. A little while later, Piper pulled up into her driveway.

"Ok, make yourself at home and I'm going to make some chicken," Piper told her family. She got Luke out of his car seat and put him in the house, leaving the door open for the rest of the group. She went into the kitchen and made some rice, broccoli, and baked chicken. She then left the room and went to show them where their rooms were. The house was fairly big, but not big enough for the whole family. So Piper decided to have the kids share a room with Luke and Prue and Andy would have the downstairs bedroom, since Prue was in a wheelchair. Piper and Phoebe would take Piper's bedroom upstairs. They were sisters and could share the same bed.

At 6:45 the food was just about done. Unfortunately, Leo and Carla would not be there for about 15 minutes. Piper turned off the stove for another 10 minutes and then turned it on right at 6:55. At seven, as if on que, the bell rang.

"Coming!" Piper called, motioning the family to stay in the living room so as not to spoil the surprise. She opened the door in a very sexy blue dress. It stopped at her knees and had a cut, purposely, over her stomach, revealing her tan stomach. It was light blue and it complimented her dark hair and chocolate eyes. Leo took a double take and Carla glared. She knew that Leo was attracted to 'Tyra', and she could bear losing one of her men. Or puppies.

"Tyra...wow," Leo said, trying to suck in air. Piper smiled, leaning on the doorframe.

"Thanks Leo. Carla, you look wonderful," Piper said. Carla smiled. "I have people for you to meet. Come on in guys!" Phoebe, Prue, Andy with Jordin in his arms, and Kassidy walked in. Leo's eyes widened.

"Wow, this your family?" Carla asked. When her eyes met Phoebe's her smiled faded. "Phoebe?"

"Who, me?" Phoebe acted. Everybody looked like she had just called Kassi, Jessica Alba.

"No, there's no Phoebe. This Tia, Tammy, Alex, Barbera, but call her Barbie, and Jayla," Piper said, motioning to each person as she said their name. Carla smiled. "Look, Tia, I was thinking maybe you could get a haircut?" Phoebe shrugged. "We could all get haircuts."

"P-Tyra, you can't your hair is short enough!" Prue exclaimed. Piper nodded. "The rest of us will get haircuts. Carla, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" she asked. Prue smiled.

"Well, Piper has mentioned you. I just assumed," Prue said. Carla looked over at Piper and back at Prue.

"Anyway, we want to learn a little bit more abou-Tyra the chicken!" Phoebe gasped. Piper's eyes widened. She ran to the kitchen and got the food off the stove top just in time. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dinner's ready!" Piper called out. She brought the food to the table and served it. After dinner, the Halliwell's excused themselves from the table. "Ok, how am I supposed to get Leo away from Carla?"

"Well, Leo's having a swell time with 'Alex', and I slipped a pill into Carla's drink so she'll get really tired. All we have to do is wait until the pill kicks in, then convince Leo to stay and let Carla go home," Phoebe explained. Prue and Piper let their mouths drop open.

"Phoebe, my dear, when did you get so smart? First the plan, then the second phase of the plan? Wow, I'm impressed," Prue joked. Phoebe did some funky hand gesture as if an Egyptian queen. They heard a yawn in the other room. They walked back in. Carla was yawning widely.

"Carla, you seem tired," Leo observed. "Do you want to go back to the hotel?" Carla nodded.

"Sorry to ruin the evening, but I've never felt this tired before," Carla said, getting up. "Dinner was wonderful Tyra. I'll see you later." Leo got up as well. Prue whispered the plan to Andy. He nodded.

"Man, it stinks that you have to leave. I'm going to be stuck with these nutjobs the whole night. You sure you can't just let Carla take a cab home and you can drive home later?" Andy acted. Leo looked over at Carla. She suspected a little, but since it was coming from Andy, a hot male, she didn't want to displease him, just in case.

"I guess Leo can stay," she said, yawning again. Leo nodded.

"I'll call you a cab," Prue said, a little too fast. Leo and Carla looked at her weirdly. "So Carla doesn't fall asleep here. We wouldn't want to wake her up for the cab." Prue went to call the cab and Carla sat down with Leo. Leo was utterly in love with this woman. Piper could tell, and it broke her heart to see him, one, with another woman, and another to be breaking up this happiness. It also broke her heart that he was in love with such a horrible woman, and he was such a great guy. A couple minutes later, the cab arrived. Leo walked Carla out.

"I'll see you later," Leo said, almost sadly. Carla yawned and smiled. She looked at the taxi driver. It was a hot male.

"I'll be ok," she answered, and shut the door, letting the cab drive away. Leo watched until out of sight, then shivered and made his way inside.

"Is Carla gone?" Prue asked, faking sympathy. Leo didn't catch it. He nodded. Prue patted him on the shoulder than made her way into the dining room.

"All clear," she whispered. Piper nodded. Phoebe grinned. They pushed Piper out. Leo looked. He nodded.

"So...uh, do you want a...uh, tour of the house?" Piper stuttered. Leo shrugged. "Let's start with the upstairs." Piper started walking up the stairs.

"But...I stayed because of Andy," Leo said. Piper turned around.

"We'll be back down," she answered and continued. This time Leo followed. Piper jogged up the stairs, giving Leo a perfect view. Piper knew this, and she also knew soon...

"Ok, let's start at the bedroom," Piper said, leading the way down the hall. She opened the door, and inside, the cream color room was filled with lit floating candles, dim light, red silk bedsheets, white and red rose petals covering the white plush carpet. It was naturally romantic before Piper altered some things, but now...

"Wow," Leo said turning toward Piper. Piper smiled.

"Sorry. Uh, I have to go to the bathroom, so I'll be back in a couple. You just sit and get comfortable," Piper said, as she walked into the bathroom of the master bedroom. She shut the door behind her.

"Oh my God. This isn't supposed to happen," Leo said to himself. "What am I going to do?" He put his head in his hands. He heard the door open. He turned. Piper stood leaning on the doorway, with a black silk robe, tied loosely around her perfect waist. "Piper." His breath caught in his throat.

"Sorry, the dress wasn't very comfortable," she told him. Leo nodded. She sat down beside him. Very close. He caught this.

"Uh, Piper, um," Leo stuttered, sucked in air, continued, "I'm-Carla-together-in love-me-propose." Piper couldn't understand a thing.

"Leo, if you're going to say something, then say it," she said seductively. She leaned over him, forcing him down on to the bed. She got on top and kissed him. She pulled away. "Or don't say anything." Leo pulled her head back down, kissing her, lips mashing together, tongues exploring old crevices. The tie quickly came untied. Leo stopped. He looked at Piper. His eyes widened.

"Piper, we can't. Not now. Not ever," he said. He quickly tied the robe back together, hiding her chest. Piper looked confused.

"Leo. I made a mistake when I said I didn't want to be with you anymore. And I lied when I said that I was no longer in love with you. Leo, we're meant to be together," Piper said. Leo shook his head.

"No Piper. Carla-I love Carla and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I loved you, then, but...I can't now. It's Carla's time," he said. Piper's emotions quickly changed from confusion to anger.

"Leo, do you even know what she does in her spare time!?" Piper asked angrily. Leo shook his head again. "She's cheating on you!" Leo's eyes filled with disbelief and anger.

"No, that's not true. Just last night we-"

"Do you want to know why Phoebe and Jason broke up. So in love as they were, relationship, shattered?" Piper questioned. Leo nodded. "Carla. Remember Leo, at the beginning of dinner, Carla asked 'Phoebe'? Phoebe walked in on them, together, in bed, no clothes. Carla got slapped and beaten up. You know her kid? Jason's. Ran off, scared out of his mind. A child, I can't handle that. Phoebe was pregnant, gave the kid up for adoption because of no father. And who's fault is that?"

"That was her decision! And Carla wouldn't do that!" Leo yelled. "I'm sorry Piper, but I love Carla. And I'm sorry you're jealous and you can't trust your friend because of that, but...I'm not in love with you anymore!" Leo, with that, walked out of the room, out the door, with questioning from sisters, and angrily turned the car on, backing out. Piper heard the screech of tires. She put her hand on the side of her face, using the other to hold the robe over her body, letting the tears fall. She quietly went over to the radio and switched it on.

_"That was Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. Sending you When it all falls apart by the Veronicas!"_

**_I'm having the day from hell  
Wasn't going in to well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space  
With the kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
To stop temptation to scream_**

**_Baby  
Everything is left up straight to the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_**

**_Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
To stop temtation to scream_**

_**Baby  
Everything is left up straight to the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Got to pick myself up, where do I start  
'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No**_

_**Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
'Cause it seems to go bad everytime  
Will I be mending?  
Another one ending once again**_

_**Everything is left up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up, where do I start  
'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No**_

_**Everything is left up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up, where do I start  
Tell me what do you do when it all falls apart**_

Falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up, 'cause things are messed up

_**Everything is left up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up, where do I start  
Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart**_

_"That was When it all falls apart by the Veronicas. Wow is it moving on up the charts."_

Piper went over and slammed the radio, turning it off. Phoebe came up.

"Hun, what's wrong? Why did Leo storm right-"

"The plan's over. He can stay with the fucking whore for all I care," she yelled. Phoebe hugged her.

"Honey, I'm sorry I got you into this," she whispered. Piper cryed into her shoulder. "You look great though. Leo deserves that bitch. Don't worry, I won't let him touch you anymore. Not ever again.

* * *

Leo was practically running into people he was so angry. _How could she do that? I tell her I want to marry Carla and she pulls a stunt like that! No, I'm done with Piper. I'll tell Carla what's up and we're flying back to San Francisco tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

**Leo's pissed! Please review. Are you guys losing like, serious interest? I don't think I got any reviews last chapter. If you guys don't like it, tell me, and I'll delete it. It's all up to you.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	11. Forever

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**Some really bad language. You have been warned and this is why this is rated M.**

**

* * *

**

Leo bounded up the stairs of the hotel, sick of waiting for the elevator. He ran down the hall to their room. He unlocked the door. The lights were off._ Well of course they're off!! She's sleeping you idiot, _Leo thought. He looked around. He saw her purse. He walked down the hall, finding the bedroom door closed. He gently opened the door. She was not alone. Carla hadn't heard him come in, but looked up when she saw the lights turn on. Her eyes widened.

"Leo, I c-"

"Save it Carla. Piper was right," Leo said. He immediately wished he could snatch it back.

"Piper? Who's Piper? Wait-Piper as in your ex wife!" Carla screamed. The taxi driver in bed didn't like where this was headed.

"Woah, you have a boyfriend? Dude, I'm sorry," he said, slipping into his boxers. "If I had known-"

"Just get out," Leo said. The guy finished dressing.

"Call me!" Carla said. The driver turned around.

"I don' date cheaters," he told her and walked out. Carla watched him go, then turned back to Leo.

"Yes, Carla. Same woman," Leo said, opening, lifting a weight off his chest. Now what?

"When did you start seeing her again?" Carla asked. Leo sighed.

"Same time you did," he answered. Carla looked very confused.

"Me? I haven't met her!" she said, outraged. Leo took a deep breath.

"Piper is Tyra and Luke is my son," he said. Carla's face turned from confusion to anger.

"Oh, it's ok for you to go behind my back but-"

"Carla, save it. She was right about you. I just didn't want to see it," Leo snarled.

"Leo, wait, just let me explain," Carla said, getting out of bed.

"Carla, I don't want to hear it," Leo said. She turned him around. He was losing control of the situation.

"Leo, I've been a bad girl, and I need you to teach me that," Carla said, stepping very close. Leo looked slightly uncomfortable. She kissed him. It was deep, passionate, but not loving. "Please Leo, just one more time. Then I'll disappear." He nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------

Piper walked into the hotel building, then climbed up the stairs. She reached the room and found it was open. _That's weird..._ She entered the room and walked down the quiet suite. Then she heard it. The moaning and groaning in the background. _For the love of-_ She set them down, wrote a note and left angrily.

---------------------------------------------------------

After the long period of time, Leo walked out of the bedroom, buttoning up his shirt. He found something on the table that was not there before. He walked over. It was two pictures of Luke. One was at his first birthday party and the other was at his second birthday. There was one last. One of Piper and Luke together at the park. There was a note.

_Leo-  
Just thought you might want some pictures of your child, since you haven't been there in his life. I hope you two are happy, because it's obvious you deserve each other. I also thought you might want pictures of your son because I don't want you in his life. Or mine, for that matter. So just stay away. Forever.  
-Piper_

_

* * *

_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm evil. If you review I will update. And since I got reviews telling me not to delete the story, then I am going to continue. Mwa I love you all.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	12. Third Author's Note

**Author's Note**

** Ok, I am so sorry I haven't updated, and I won't be able to for a couple of days. I will update as soon as I can, but then I can't wish you happy holidays. So Happy Holidays, and for everyone that celebrates Christmas, have a very Merry Christmas indeed.**

**If I don't get around to updating by this time (though I probably will) Happy New Year, and may the bad times of this year be forgotten.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	13. Happens For Reasons Unknown

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**Some really bad language. You have been warned and this is why this is rated M.**

**

* * *

**

No. This couldn't be happening. Piper couldn't have told him to stay out of his life. He walked back over to the bedroom and started packing. He was not going to let the best thing in his life leave the premises. Again. Carla noticed this.

"Where are you going?" she asked. She got up and went over to him. She grabbed his arm. "Come back to bed, honey."

"No. And I'm not your 'honey'. I told you Carla, it's over between me and you," Leo said. Carla pouted.

"I thought you forgot about it! I can change!" Carla lied through her teeth.

"No! You can't! I will not stay and marry and have kids with a woman who might even have 10 for all I know!" Leo yelled. Carla's mouth dropped open. She closed it and turned into seductress.

"I can make it worth your while," she purred. Leo smiled.

"Like I said, you can't." By now he had finished packing. He tossed the card key at her. "Say 'I love you' to Renee for me, will you?" Leo slammed the door behind him. Carla picked up the phone.

"Dave, do you want to come over?"

* * *

The bell rang throughout the house. Piper turned back to her sisters. 

"I'll be right back," she said, getting up from her pillow. The sisters were catching up. The time where Piper had been in Australia without them had created a major gap in the relationship, so they were trying to patch it up.

Piper reached for the knob. Turning it, opening it, and stopping.

"Leo." She didn't want to see him. She wanted him to just, just stay away. For good. Not come waltzing into her life, waltz back out, then come right back in. It just wasn't fair.

"Look Pip-"

"No, you look. I'm, I'm sick of this. All I want is to move on. You and Carla-"

"I dumped Carla." He said it as if it was no big deal. It was. The silence hung like a drape over the once couple, and the words stung and healed at the same time.

"You-You what?" Piper asked. Did she here correctly? Or was this all just a dream?

"I dumped Carla. You were right Piper. I caught her in the act," he answered. Piper was about to hug him when...

"But I heard you guys. You're, you're lying to me!" she told him. He couldn't tell her it was true. He might lose his chance to be with the one he loved.

"That was them. Piper, listen, I only want you. I realize-"

"What about what I want? I want a family! Luke needs a father, and...he can't handle his father walking out on him! Again," she said. "Is it too much to ask for my wants to be put before someone elses? I know this sounds selfish, but it's been 2 years since that has happened!" Then she realized.

"I got that when I was with you..." she murmered, just loud enough for her to hear. By now, her sisters were standing in the doorway. Well, in Prue's case sitting. They didn't want to intrude, but what if Leo hurt her again? Prue pulled Phoebe back into the living room.

"We need to do something. He could hurt her again. I don't want to see that. Ever," Prue told her. Phoebe looked down at her older sister. It felt weird, but it was the way life went. Phoebe wanted to kick Leo out on his ass, but she couldn't let herself.

"Maybe," Phoebe started, "just maybe, Leo can stop that from happening. She was happiest when she was with him. Maybe they can make it work out somehow. _Things are meant for reasons unknown to us and they happen for a reason. _We cannot stop what is meant to be, and as much as I want to stop Piper from being hurt by him again, maybe it's supposed to happen, but it might not happen at all. This could be a great thing for her, but if we stop her, she could lose it."

Prue nodded. "All right. But if he hurts her, what's meant to be is your foot in his ass." Phoebe laughed at the comment.

"All right," Phoebe giggled. The sisters walked back into the hall. No screams, no yells, good sign. They looked toward the couple. No words, no sounds, good kiss. The couple were kissing, door still wide open. Piper turned when she heard a loud sigh.

"Well, nice of you to notice your wee little sister. And your wee big sister," Phoebe said, smiling. "No hard feelings. You just get back to all that love. The sisters moved back into the living room, leaving the new old couple alone. Leo stepped into the main hall, closing the door behind him. Piper smiled.

"Would you like to carry on upstairs?" Piper whispered. Leo smiled. He grabbed her cheeks with his hands and gave her a passionate kiss as an answer. They jogged upstairs and spent the whole night making love.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!! I feel TERRIBLE! Please please review, and if you don't, no hard feelings, since I am such a hypocrit. I'll update pronto (aka ASAP).**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I owe you so bad. Happy New Year! I hope you had some happy holidays!**

**Has anyone noticed what a dumb holiday New Year's is? Seriously. The excitement last for literally a couple of seconds, and then it's. Ok, holiday done let's get some sleep. You stay up until midnight, spend tons of money on celebration stuff and then it's over in mere seconds. There is no point in celebrating it like the Americans do. We just want a chance to celebrate yet again. It's an overrated holiday, and I don't care if you love it. I hate it.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	14. Happy Happy, Sad Sad

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**Some really bad language. You have been warned and this is why this is rated M.**

**

* * *

**

Piper woke up to the sun shining in her face. The golden light chased the colors coming from the stained glass windows. That's when she realized arm draped across her body. The thought gave her a smile. _It's beginning all over again. Only now nothing can break us apart. _She turned over. Leo lay sleeping peacefully, air going in and out slowly. She studied his features carefully, watching his lips turn slightly in a dream-like state. Piper removed his arm, tucking herself in her fuzzy white robe and slippers, and made her way downstairs for coffee.

"Hey Piper," Phoebe said, sitting down reading the Australian newspaper. "Long night?" Piper nodded sleepily. Phoebe looked up and smiled.

"Well, that's good, right? You're back together with Leo, Luke has his father again, and Carla is no more. At least in our life," Phoebe babbled.

"Yeah," Piper said. "I guess...it just feels weird. How do I know? It could happen again, can't it?"

"Well," Phoebe started, "you won't let it. Don't worry so much. You and Leo are destined for each other. Let a good thing take its course."

"Your right. I guess I'm just nervous," Piper answered. "Things are just horrible in my life. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I mean, my life is just suckish. I hope the trait isn't passed down to Luke, for his sake."

Phoebe took a sip of coffee. Putting the paper down, she said, "Well, we'll just have to wait and see, right? For all we know, it could turn out great this time." Piper nodded. "Speaking of which, where is the great, wonderful Leo of yours?"

"Upstairs sleeping," Piper told her. Phoebe nodded, picking the paper back up again. "So, do you want to go get haircuts today? I also need to get tons of boxes..."

"First," Phoebe began, "we will get our haircuts today. Second, boxes?"

"Well...I've decided to move back to San Francisco." Phoebe looked up from the paper.

"Seriously?" Piper nodded.

"Yeah," she answered. When I found out about Prue and I saw Jordin, I just...felt terrible that I missed there things. And after last night, when I was falling asleep, that's all I could think about. So I decided to move back home."

"Yay," she said happily. "We won't have to save up anymore. I'm very very happy."

"Good. Now I am going to go and try to get more sleep. Have a good morning," Piper told her sister and made her way back upstairs. She walked into her room, which was littered with discarded clothes from the night before. She noticed Leo was not in bed, but heard the shower running.  
She walked in there. Piper opened the curtain. Inside the shower was Leo. He smiled.

"I need a shower. Mind if I join you?" Piper asked. Leo's smile grew wider.

"Not at all."

* * *

Piper and Leo walked back downstairs after their prolonged shower. Everyone was up except for Prue. It was almost twelve o'clock. And everyone was going to head over to the hair-dressers.

"I'm going to go wake her," Phoebe said. The others waited while Phoebe went to wake the older sister. In a matter of moments, everyone heard a blood-curdling scream. Piper raced into the spare bedroom and saw Phoebe covering her mouth. She was standing over their eldest sister, who's face had turned blue. Piper stood shocked. Prue was dead.

* * *

**DON'T YELL AT ME! No it wasn't meant to happen. I'm really just making this story up as I go along. But I think it will help in the following chapters. Please review.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	15. Can't Believe She's Gone

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**Some really bad language. You have been warned and this is why this is rated M.**

**

* * *

**

The parimedics covered up her body as another doctor came over to the two sisters.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," he said. The siblings nodded, neither crying because they were still in shock. Kassi only understood that her mother was gone and wasn't coming back, so Andy was tending to the crying infant, the confused two year old, and the bawling child who was his daughter.

"How did she...you know," Phoebe said, trying not to say the words, knowing that if she did, Prue would really be gone.

"Oh," the doctor said, "right. She died of suffication and loss of blood. Most likely from the wound in the leg area."

"But that happened ages ago!" Phoebe yelled. The doctor nodded slightly.

"It's been rarely known to kill someone this far away from the date the wound was given. But it has happened. One time a woman died of loss of blood 9 months after it had happened. But her death was caused primarily by suffication, which is why you found her with a blue face. Did you, by any chance, find her with her face buried in the pillows or covered by mounds of blankets?"

"Her head was covered by the blankets," Phoebe answered. The doctor nodded and patted the two on the shoulder.

"Once again, my condolences. If I find anything else out, I'll give you a call. G'Day," he said and walked off. Piper and Phoebe stood motionless as they watched the ambulance drove off to the morgue. Andy walked up with his arms full of children. Piper took Luke and Phoebe handled Jordin. Andy held Kassi closely, who was sobbing her brains out. Piper walked inside and gave Luke some juice. Leo walked up behind her and gave her a hug.

"I-I, I don't understand! How could this happen?" Piper broke. She slammed a glass on the counter, shattering it. Luke looked up, confused and scared.

"Mama?" he asked. Leo held the child and went to put him in the living room, setting up the TV for him. He walked back into the kitchen. Piper wasn't there. But he did hear screaming out back. He ran into the backyard. Phoebe was screaming, sitting on the ground like a child, pounding her fists into the soft Earth. She was sobbing loudly.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!? HAVEN'T YOU TAKEN ENOUGH FROM ME ALREADY? DO YOU DO THIS FOR KICKS!? IS THIS WHERE YOU GET YOUR AMUSEMENT? PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"

"Phoebe," Leo said. She didn't seem to notice. "Phoebe!" he said louder, but she didn't hear him. "**PHOEBE!**" Phoebe looked over at Leo. He could see her tear-streaked cheeks, red eyes, and puffiness around the eyes straight away. He went over to her.

"Don't-"

"Leo!? He took my Grams, my sister, _my mom_! I don't get it, not one bit! If you do I really want to understand." Leo grabbed her hands.

"Phoebe-"

"NO, LEO! I WON'T. DOES HE SIT DOWN ON HIS HEAVENLY PERCH AND LAUGH!? WHY DID HER LET HER DIE!? PLEASE TELL ME, BECAUSE I'M TRYING REALLY HARD TO UNDERSTAND!"

"Phoebe, stop it! This isn't going to bring her back. She's gone," he said. Phoebe continued crying pitifully, while Leo rubbed her back. He got up and went back inside. Piper was again in the kitchen, quiet, not making a sound.

"Piper?" he asked. Piper turned around. She gave a fake smile, he knew it, and she knew he knew it, and he knew that she knew that he knew it.

"Hi," she said with fake cheerfulness.

"You don't have to be strong for me. You lost your sister," he said quietly. She nodded.

"It's just-It's just...I don't understand why!" she said quietly. "And I have to be strong, for Phoebe and Andy and Kassi and everybody, and I just-I can't."

"You don't have to be. And if you want, I will handle the funeral. Leave it to me," he said. He hugged Piper tightly as she sobbed into his chest. Then they heard a knock at the door. Piper unwrapped herself from Leo's protective arms and went to answer the door. She slowly opened it. Carla was standing in front of her.

"Where's Leo? I want my Leo!" she whined, slurring her words a bit. Piper looked confused.

"Leo said he dumped you," she told her. Carla shook her head, swaying on her feet a little.

"Listen bitch, we can handle this the easy way, or the hard way. I WANT MY LEO!" she said quietly, then louder at the end. Piper slammed the door in her face. She turned around and bumped into Leo's chest.

"What was that about?" he asked her. She glared.

"Beats the Hell out of me! You said you broke up with her!" she said. Leo's eyes widened.

"I did! I swear!" he said. Piper's eyes softened slightly. "Piper, I love you. Don't believe a thing Carla says. You don't trust her, remember?" Piper let herself be taken into his strong embrace again.

"Alright. I need to go talk to Tory. I want her to watch the kids with her friends. They don't need to be around the house at the moment," Piper said quietly. She opened the door again and Carla was still there.

"Honey, come on! Let's go back home," she slurred. Leo smiled. Piper, for a second, thought he was going to go with her.

"Why leave? I'm already here," he said. Carla huffed and puffed and pouted for a couple of seconds before walking unsteadily to her car and swerving away. Piper left the house and went next door. Leo closed the very door she walked out of and walked through the quiet house. Then he heard sniffling from another room. He walked into the room. Andy looked up, red eyes, and wiped away some tears. He was looking at their wedding photo.

"Hi," he said, his voice cracked. Leo sat down on the couch with him. Andy put the picture back.

"I just can't believe she's gone," he whispered. Leo nodded. It was a sad time in the life of the Halliwell's. The strong, beautiful, down-to-Earth eldest sister, was no longer down-on-Earth.

"You lost your wife. Go ahead and cry. It's alright," he said, since Leo noticed Andy was holding back tears. Andy nodded.

"I just don't get it. She suffocated? How could I let this happen? It's all my fault," he cried. Leo grabbed Andy by the shoulders.

"I don't understand this situation any more than you do. I don't know a lot of stuff. The one thing I do know is that this is not your fault. Don't blame it on yourself," Leo said comfortingly. Andy nodded.

"Thanks... I owe you one," he said. Leo patted him on the shoulder and got up and left. He missed Prue too. He had always liked Prue. Loved Prue even. As a sister, of course. But, he couldn't cry. Wouldn't cry. So he walked up to Piper's bedroom. He lay down on the bed and went into a dark, dreamless slumber.

* * *

**No Piper/Leoness in this chapter, but hopefully in the next. Please review! Oh, and if you haven't already checked out Got a Way with Me, then you should. It's by The Power of Two, AKA me and piperloveleowalways. Anyway, I'll update ASAIC. (As soon as I can). TTFN!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	16. The Funeral: Part One

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**Some really bad language. You have been warned and this is why this is rated M.**

**

* * *

**

Piper slid into the black dress and walked downstairs. They had flown back to California to bury Prue, and Piper wasn't planning on going back. Phoebe would be all alone, no sister, and Phoebe was her younger sister, her only sister, and they needed each other more than ever.

"You ready to go?" Leo asked. She nodded and they got into the car. They drove to the church and Piper met Phoebe in the first pew. Victor was there, and so was some of her co-workers, old friends, and even some of their co-workers. Or old co-workers.

The white coffin sat on a table, adorned with white and black roses. Their sister was inside. The priest was talking, but Piper couldn't hear a word he was saying. All she knew was that Prue was in the coffin, and that she was never coming back. But she wouldn't cry. Maybe later, when she was alone. The choir started singing "Amazing Grace" and the priest closed his book. After the song ended, Andy stood up. He walked to the front, to begin his speech.

"Prue was my wife, the mother of my child, and my best friend," Andy began. Piper was silent. "She could always make me smile, no matter how mad or sad I was. And she was the best person I've ever met, and I don't know who's going to take that place, but I know nobody's going to take her place. And I know she'll always be remembered, in our minds, hearts, and souls. May she rest in peace." Andy sat down and Phoebe got up.

"Prue," she started. "My sister. My role model. I don't know where I'm going to begin life without her. She helped me through my times of need, helped me get through my rebellious years though I tried to push her away. Many times actually." The crowd laughed. "But she stuck with me, and she will always be here, no matter how far away she is. She always brought a smile to everyone, like Andy, and when she walked into the room, she lit it up. Life will certainly not be the same without her but," Phoebe choked a sob and dabbed her eyes, "but she left this world seeing her sister again and she's going to watch over us." Phoebe also went and sat down. This time Piper stood up.

She took a deep breath and said, "Prue was my older sister. One of my best friends and no one will ever replace her. She helped my through my pregnancy with Luke and helped me raise him for his first year. And I am so lucky to have seen her before she died, because I was Australia. I've never met Jordin, but...that doesn't matter! She's my neice and I love her, and I'll always love Prue. There's no way in Hell that I will live on without my sister beside me, and I know she'll be here as long as we live. She's a brave soldier. She went through so many tough things that I probably won't go through in my entire life. And I'm proud to call her my sister. She'll have a place in my heart forever, and I look forward to the day we meet again." Piper sat down and Leo grasped her hand.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered. Piper breathed in and closed her eyes. She shook her head vigorously.\

"No it won't. Things are just going to crumble from here on out," she said. Leo looked questioningly at her.

"No," he said. "That's not true. You don't believe that."

"Yes I do," she said. Piper looked over at him, tears in her eyes. "United we stand, divided we fall." Leo held her close as she cried endlessly, knowing that life was going to go downhill from here.

* * *

**Very short chapter, yeah, but you liked it, didn't you? Well, press the little button over in the corner and give me feedback!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	17. The Funeral: Part Two

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**Some really bad language. You have been warned and this is why this is rated M.**

**

* * *

**

The family stood in the cemetary. The end of the funeral was near, but this was the hardest part. Piper stood, not listening to the priest speak, not listening to anything at all, except the pounding in her head, and the blood rushing through her ears. And her thoughts.

_This isn't right, Prue isn't dead. She's just sleeping. Everybody's wrong. What are you doing?_

The casket was being lowered, into the deep hole in the ground.

_What are you doing? You have to stop this!_

"NO!" she screamed, running to the casket. She almost made it, but an arm grabbed her waist and held her to him. It was Andy. Piper struggled against his strength, but he was an Inspector. He was into homicide. She couldn't break free.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Piper sobbed, her attempts at prying his arm off of her futile. Her screams meant nothing. Nobody was going to let her go. "I CAN'T! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!" She broke down, knees touching the brown earth warmed by the July sun. She felt a tear hit her head. She looked up and Andy's eyes were closed, and a wet line had escaped from his hazel eyes. Phoebe's face was buried in Leo's chest, not because she loved him, well, she did, but in a different way. Because she was alone. The gravediggers started piling dirt over the pure white coffin, and Andy dragged Piper away. Kicking and screaming.

* * *

_1 month later_

Phoebe was sitting in front of the fire when she walked in. Phoebe turned around, and patted the floor. Piper walked over and sat down, two mugs of tea in her hand. Phoebe took a sip and set it aside.

"We're gonna get through this you know. We just have to stick together," Phoebe whispered, grabbing Piper's hands. Piper nodded.

"It just doesn't seem real," Piper muttered. "It's so quiet without her."

"Yeah...Prue was always the first one up and the last one down. Funny, the things that you miss. I half expect her to walk through the door," Phoebe said.

"Me too," Piper whispered. Phoebe got up slowly, grabbing her mug of tea and taking a sip.

"I'm gonna get to bed. Are you sure you're ready for tomorrow?" she asked. Piper nodded. "Alright. Night." Phoebe left, leaving Piper alone on the floor, fire crackling gently. She didn't hear the door open. Or close, for that matter.

"Piper?" she heard him call. She turned around, and Leo walked in the door, holding Luke. He set Luke down in his own wheelchair that they had bought for him 2 weeks ago. Luke rolled away slowly. Leo smiled and then came over to Piper.

"Hey," he said quietly. Piper acknowledged him, but said nothing. He took her body in his and just held her. As she stared into the orange flames.

"I can't do it Leo. I don't understand," she whispered. Leo nodded. He didn't talk. He just listened. "Why did they do this? Why? I can't she just come back?"

"Life doesn't work that way," he answered. "You know that." Piper just leaned into him, and he just held her and held her. Tomorrow they would go back there for the first time since it happened. But she wasn't sure if she could handle it...

* * *

**Please review!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	18. Believe

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**Some really bad language. You have been warned and this is why this is rated M.**

**

* * *

**

Andy parked the car and helped the kids out. Piper and Phoebe just got out of the car silently, holding on to each other's hands tightly, thinking that if they let go, the other would disappear. The walked down the isles, looking for the right stone. And there they were.

_R.I.P  
Prudence Irene Halliwell  
Beloved Wife, Mother, Sister, and Friend  
Forever in our Hearts_

Kassi immediately ran for the grave and started talking to it. Nobody really listened for a while. But something caught their attention...

"...and Hanna said that you must be a bad parent for leaving, after you promised you'd always be here, but I told her that you just went on a really long trip. I look at all the other mommies and daddies and their babies, and they're really happy while right here we're really sad, but that doesn't mean that we'll never be happy again, right? All we gots to do is believe that we're just facing a bump in the road, and we'll get over and that we'll see you really soon. That's what Ms. Catherine said..."

After this the sisters stopped listening. Piper looked over and saw Andy smiling down at Kassi. She was still talking to her mother, acting as if she could hear her, which on some level, they all knew she could. Baby Jordin was crawling around in the grass, eating some here and there. Soon enough, Kassi stood up and started leaping around the cemetary. Phoebe started chasing after her, to let Piper have her time with Prue.

Piper crumbled down, placing the cream colored rose on top of the head stone. She could tell that some people had already been here, because there was a bell with an angel as the handle, her favorite book as a child _The Cat and the Hat_, and a petal pink candle. These things reminded her of the song, _Bell, Book, and Candle _by Eddi Reader. She took the item out of her pocket, kissed it, then set it down with the bell, the book, and the candle. She got up slowly, dusting off her knees.

"Goodbye Prue," she said softly, wiping away the unruly tear that was sliding down her cheek. She looked up at the sky and noticed it was about to rain. Phoebe quickly came over the grave herself, set her rose down, tucked a note into the book, and got up. Andy came and put his wedding ring down, along with a copy of their marriage certificate, and the birth certificates of Jordin and Kassi. The last thing he gave to Prue was a piece of paper. Just a piece of paper and a pen. Andy nodded his head toward the rest of the family and they headed out. Phoebe slowed her pace to walk with Andy.

"Andy, just because she's gone, doesn't mean that you aren't part of the family anymore. We love you, and we always will. You'll be part of the family forever. I just wanted to let you know," Phoebe said. Andy and Phoebe hugged, and he nodded. Phoebe smiled, and wiped away one of his tears.

Piper herself was having a hard time dealing with this herself. Kassi was running toward the car, baby Jordin in her stroller, laughing her head off.

She looked back over her shoulder and saw the object still sitting on the base of the stone. Prue had always loved that one thing. Always wanted one exactly like it. But this, this one was the EXACT same one. Their mother's charm bracelet.

_All we gots to do is believe that we're just facing a bump in the road, and we'll get over, and we'll see you really soon..._

_

* * *

_

**I know it was really short, and no Leo in this chapter, but this was the perfect place, with that little quote that I made up. Isn't it wonderful? Please review, thanks to those who did!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	19. 12 Noon

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**Some really bad language. You have been warned and this is why this is rated M.**

**

* * *

**

"Leo, we're home!" Piper called, taking off her coat. There was no answer.

"Maybe he's up in the bedroom?" Phoebe suggested. Andy and the girls had gone to his parents house for the time being, until he got an apartment. Piper nodded and started up the stairs. She saw familiar looking things on the floor and picked one up. As she expected, it was a red rose petal. She continued down the familiar hallway. The house she grew up in. With Prue. She had to stop thinking about Prue. She opened her old bedroom door.

"Leo?" Piper said. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist and lips on her neck. She whipped around, scared, but realized it was her ex-husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. She kicked the door shut as they made their way to the bed. He landed on top of her, sinking into the fluffy comforter. Piper moved her arms to his back, gripping onto it. Soon enough, all clothes were discarded.

---

"PIPER!" Phoebe yelled. Piper jumped in her sleep, but was held down by Leo's sturdy arm. She snuck out of bed, slipping on her bathrobe, then ran down the stairs. Phoebe was standing at the door, facing a red haired woman. Her hair was kind of frizzy and messy, she was not thin, not fat, tan, and full in the chest, with startling blue eyes. She was beautiful. But oddly familiar... She blew a bubble with her bubble gum and it popped.

"This chick is looking for Leo," Phoebe whispered. Piper just stood there blankly.

"You have got to be kidding me," she muttered under her breath. She then turned to the woman standing in their doorway. "Who are you, and why do you want Leo?"

"I'm Nina, Leo's partner. Is he here?" the red-head said, blowing another bubble and popping it. Piper's patience was wearing thin.

"You never answered my second question. Why do you want him?" Piper said irritably. All she wanted to do was go relax with her boyfriend/ex-husband.

"I'm Leo's partner. This is a business call, nothing else," Nina said. Another bubble burst, and she clicked her tongue. "Top secret."

"Well, Leo's sleeping. Come back later, or better yet, don't," Piper answered and shut the door. Phoebe stood stand-still. They heard a frustrated scream then footsteps away from the door, and a car starting up. They finally moved when the car pulled out.

"That was weird. She looked somewhat like-"

"Don't even say it, Phoebe. Just drop it," Piper said, holding up her hand. She knew exactly who she looked like. She just didn't want to state it. Phoebe shut her mouth.

"Well, Pipes, I'm going on a lunch date, so I'll be back in about two or three hours," Phoebe said, grabbing her coat. Piper was mildly confused.

"Alright, couple questions. One, who? Two, lunch date? Three, two to three _hours_? Lastly, how long have you been seeing him?" Piper inquired. Phoebe halted in her movements, a shade of pink coming over her cheeks.

"One, his name is Cole, two, because he's a lawyer and he works nights, 'cause that's when he thinks best, three," she paused to take a breath, "three, we're going for a walk through the park and over to the docks, and four...three months."

"Three months, and you're only bothering to tell me _now_!?" Piper said angrily. She felt betrayed, out of the loop. She just lost one sister, she wanted to be as close as she could to her.

"I'm sorry! I've been busy, and I just never thought it was important!" Phoebe apoligized, guiltily. Piper took a deep breath. If she wanted to be closer to her sister, she could get mad at her.

"Do you love him?" she asked, changing the subject. Phoebe put on her jacket, quickly, then turned to Piper. She waited for her answer, hoping and praying that she loved him and she hadn't told her.

"No, but I really like him, and I care about him. I almost love him," she answered. Piper nodded.

"I'm happy for you, hun. I really am. Go to your date and have a good time," she said quietly. Phoebe looked down at her feet.

"You hate me," she said miserably. She shuffled her feet nervously.

"I don't hate you," Piper said. But she was mad. Really mad. But she wouldn't show her baby sister. "I just want to meet him. Invite him over for lunch tomorrow, please." Phoebe nodded and hugged her sister. She opened the door and left. Piper sighed and looked away from the door, shaking her head slightly. She walked back up to her room, slid under Leo's warm arm, and went back to sleep. At 12:00 noon.

* * *

**Suckish chapter, I know. Please review, it's super duper appreciated. Sorry for the long wait, if it was long at all (I can't remember when I last updated) Later gators!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	20. Tell them what?

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**Some really bad language. You have been warned and this is why this is rated M.**

* * *

"Hey, you must be Cole!" Piper said, a day later, shaking his hand. He looked uncomfortable. "Phoebe's told me so much about you." He took his hand back.

"Thanks for having me over, but-"

"Don't be silly, Cole. You're welcome here!" Piper chirped. Phoebe could tell she was WAY too chipper, after the whole thing yesterday, so she knew that Piper was hiding something. Cole nodded. "Lunch is in the dining room. There's a selection of sandwichs in there. I wasn't sure what you liked." Cole headed toward the dining room awkwardly, Leo leading. Piper was about to follow, but Phoebe grabbed her arm.

"Can I help you?" Piper said. Phoebe nodded.

"What is with you? You are too chipper after my big secret," Phoebe said. Piper turned away and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Piper lied. And she had always been a horrible liar.

"Piper, you're a terrible liar. Tell me what's wrong. We're sisters!" Phoebe exclaimed. Piper took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you after lunch. Let's go eat," Piper said. She and Phoebe finally followed the men into the dining room.

* * *

After small chitchat and business talk, lunch was over finally. There was another awkward silence before Cole stood up.

"Well, I should be going. See you tomorrow honey," Cole said, kissing Phoebe on the cheek and heading out. Phoebe waited until she heard the door slam before bursting.

"Ok, now tell me," she pleaded. Leo looked at Piper.

"Tell her what?" he asked. Piper glanced at Phoebe and Leo.

"Now is not the time," Piper whispered, gesturing to Leo with her eyes.

"You promised!" she whined. Leo kept following the conversation, but was doing a horrible job of it.

"Promised what?" he asked again. Piper shushed him.

"Phoebe, later," Piper said firmly. Phoebe sighed.

"No, tell me now!" she persisted.

"Tell her what?" he asked again. Piper shook her head.

"I'm not ready, leave me alone!" Piper said. Phoebe glared at her. "I'll tell you later."

"For God's sake, just tell me!" she exclaimed. Piper glared back.

"I'm not ready for Leo to know!"

"Ready for me to know what?" Leo asked exasperated.

"I'm sure Leo can handle it!" Phoebe encouraged.

"I'm not so sure!" Piper said harshly. Phoebe blinked a couple times before proceeding.

"Well I am! Just tell me!" Phoebe said.

"I can't handle what?"

"Nothing Leo," Piper answered.

"Piper!"

"Phoebe!" Piper hissed.

"Just tell me!" Phoebe said. Piper's already tense shoulders, became even more rigid.

"I can't tell Leo yet!" Piper answered.

"Yes you can!" Phoebe retorted.

"TELL ME WHAT!?" Leo boomed. Everyone was silent. Piper took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Very short, yeah yeah yeah. Just review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I'm pretty busy with summer vacation just around the corner.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	21. She will be loved

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.**

**Summary: Piper moves to Australia and moves on with her life. But one day Leo goes there with his new girlfriend for holidays and Piper runs into his girlfriend while shopping and they become friends. What will happen when Leo's girlfriend invites her to meet her boyfriend?**

**Some really bad language. You have been warned and this is why this is rated M.**

**This starts off where I left off.**

**This is also the last chapter.**

* * *

"You're what!?" Leo yelled. Piper sighed.

"See, now you know why I didn't want to tell him!" Piper said to Phoebe. Phoebe smiled widely.

"I'm gonna be an auntie again!" Phoebe giggled. She went over to Piper and hugged her. Piper looked down at her feet.

"You heard me the first time. I'm pregnant!" Piper yelled back at Leo. He sat back in his chair, stunned.

"Oh my God." Leo said, eyes unblinking.

"I'm going to go upstairs." She got up, Phoebe followed, knowing she had to comfort her sister. Leo continued to sit there. Then he went to the only person he could think of for help.

_Thirty Minutes later_

"ADAM!" he yelled, pounding on the office door. Adam, the leutenant, snapped the door open angrily.

"What do you want?" he hissed. "I'm in a meeting." Leo sighed.

"I need advice," he answered. Adam let a small breath between his clenched teeth.

"One. Minute," he growled. He disappeared for a few minutes. He appeared with a coffee mug in his hand and his keys.

"Five minutes. Explain the problem," Adam said, leading them to an empty table. He told Adam the whole Australia fiasco, Prue dying and helping Piper, their night together, but not the details, and the lunch with Cole. Adam nodded, understanding little by little.

"So Piper's pregnant. Again," Adam said after a moment of silence. Leo nodded. "So? What's the problem?"

"I'm not sure. Last time Piper was pregnant, we had a lot of problems. She was so emotional and made a big deal of everything and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that again. Luke's great but I feel that our problems caused his problems now."

"Leo, all pregnant women are like that. Helen was like that when she was pregnant with Jennifer. But you need to overcome it. And Luke's disability is NOT your fault. Or Piper's," Adam explained. Leo closed his eyes.

"I dunno, Adam. Maybe Piper's not for me," Leo murmered. Adam put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Do you love her?" he asked seriously. Leo knew Adam and him had not been the same as they were in highschool because of Piper's pregnancy, but he still helped him through his and Piper's problems.

Did he love Piper? Well, of course, but was it still the same? He did love Carla, or was she just a cover up for his real feelings?

"Yes," he whispered, realizing it just now. "I do love her."

"Then there's your answer."

_Later_

There was a knock at the door. Phoebe sighed and got up. Piper knew she was tired.

"You head off to bed. I'll get it," Piper told her. Phoebe nodded, exhausted. She trudged up the stairs. Piper watched her go and then headed for the door. There was a knock again. Piper turned the knob. There was a rumble of thunder. Piper knew the storm had begun. She opened the door.

"Will you marry me?" Leo kneeled there, holding a new diamond ring in a midnight ring case. He was soaked. A flash of lightening came down, illuminating Leo. Was that a sign? A sign that it would only bring bad fortune to her? To them? To Luke and her new baby?

"Ummm-" Leo looked hopeful, but he also looked like he didn't expect a thing. Did she love Leo? Well, she always would, but did she still feel the same way she felt years ago when they had married for the first time? Would Carla come between them? Would Victoria? Would anyone? She didn't know much, but she did know something always seemed to come between their relationship. Maybe they weren't meant to be. But she dug deep. Deep into her soul, her heart to find the answer to the very important question that possibly posed a threat to her children, her family, herself.

"Leo"

_3 months later_

"Do you Leonardo Christopher Wyatt take Piper Arlene Halliwell to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Piper Arlene Halliwell take Leonardo Christopher Wyatt to be you lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Alright. If anyone is against this relationship, please speak now or forever hold your peace." A voice rang out in the audience.

"I do." Everyone turned to see a girl with tanned skin, black bodied hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Carla!" Leo said, surprised. He had prayed that he would never see her face again. Carla stalked up.

"I'm against this relationship because-because I still love Leo!" Leo shook his head. "And I want to marry him."

"Carla, I can't marry someone who I don't love. Let me be." Carla's eyes were brimmed with tears.

"This isn't the last of me Halliwell! Watch you back!" she cried and ran from the orchard. Pink petals frothed around their feet.

"Anyway..."

_5 months later _

"One more push Piper!" Paige yelled. Piper screamed as she pushed. Leo held her hand tightly. Piper lay back, squeezing her eyes from the pain. Leo wiped the sweaty strands of her hair away from her face.

"You have a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations." Piper sat up, smiling. She took hold of the fair haired child. "What's her name?"

"Madigan Marie Wyatt," she said, looking up for Leo's approval. He nodded. Paige smiled.

"She will be loved."

**That's the end of Force Gone Under. No sequel. It's over. Sad to see it go. holds a handkerchief to eyes, waving her hand Goodbye, my child! Anyway, please review! Thanks to those who reviewed this story and stuck with me through it all! I love you all. My heart goes "boom boom" for you.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


End file.
